


Pies

by twinklepopo



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where they're all alive in a domestic setting, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Multi, Threesome, i don't know how to make pies either, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklepopo/pseuds/twinklepopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska snipe at each other while making something ~special~ until Gamzee comes and makes everything full of miracles and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies

Terezi let out a snicker as Vriska dumped the white substance in the batter.

“What’re you laughing at, Pyrope?” Vriska demanded.

“You put salt instead of sugar, Serket,” Terezi cackled, “I can smell your mistake from here!”

“If you could smell it why didn’t you tell me! Typical Terezi, being a useless smug witch.” Vriska tossed her hair as she inspected the white grains mixing with the batter. Sugar and salt looked completely similar, how was she supposed to know the difference? She didn’t show how bad she felt about messing up the special surprise they were making.

Terezi frowned before grinning again, all razor sharp teeth and judging red glasses. “Don’t you call me useless, you’re the one who messed it up. And look who’s talking about smug.”

“This wouldn’t have happened if you told me earlier. God, Pyrope, can’t I count on you for aaaaaaaanything?”

“I was letting you have some of the independence you whined about so bad while with Kanaya. That means reaping the consequences as well,” Terezi snapped, grin gone.

“But you’re supposed to catch my mistakes!!!!!!!! Team scourge and all right???????? Who can I count on if I can’t even count on you, Terezi?”

“If you had paid more attention you would have caught it yourself!” They had moved closer during the spat and now stood glowering at each other, practically nose to nose.

“Whoa now motherfuckers,” came Gamzee’s fluctuating tone as he entered the room. “What’s gone and made my two favorite bitches up and angry at each other?”

The two continued to glare and refused to answer Gamzee. He wasn’t bothered and wandered over to the mixing bowl on the table. If a girl wants secrets she can up and have all the secrets she wants. All the negativity was making him down though. Might as well see what the two were making.

“Is this motherfucking pie filling?” Gamzee questioned. Vriska whipped around.

“I’m sorry Gamzee, we were going to make you a surprise pie but I messed it up.” She looked miserable.

“No, I should have stopped you before. It’s my fault,” terezi volunteered, looking just as abashed.

“Oh, chicas, chicas,” Gamzee said, shaking his head, “You two are just so motherfucking thoughtful. You two are my miracles.” He gathered them up in his arms, kissing first one of them, and then the other. He watched with no less satisfaction as the two kissed each other to make up.

His closest bro Karkat would be all getting his rage on at their blatant disregard for how quadrants usually worked but it worked for him. They were happy. Not perfect, but you couldn’t have everything.

But he really had to teach them how to make a proper pie.

**Author's Note:**

> blueboxalien asked:  
> Gamzee <3 Vriska <3 Terezi. Cause Gamzee’s Pimpin.
> 
> http://homestuck-rarepairs.tumblr.com/post/29135705802/pies


End file.
